Lonely Hearts
by Utena
Summary: Yulari is a mysterious woman who has been captured by Zaibach. Her past connects her to all those who await the fate of the Dragon. And it is about to be revealed...


ESCAFLOWNE

ESCAFLOWNE

__

LONELY HEARTS

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place in the middle near the end of the actual story. I changed some things. It's sort of a "what if" story. Enjoy! ^_^

****

The woman stood staring out of a tall window at the edge of the Vione. A cloak of long red material draped from her slight form. Footsteps came from behind her and she slowly turned to meet her captors. 

Folken craned his neck to see who this person was. Who had Dilandau captured this time? Their face was in the shadows.

"Show yourself." He commanded. The person pulled back their red hood and stepped forward into the light. Folken gasped. It was a woman! A beautiful woman at that. And not just any woman, either. "Good work, Dilandau. Princess Yulari, please allow me to show you our fine vessel, and you're new home." Folken approached the woman. She turned away from him and looked out the window again. Tears were in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She was a princess of Asturia and she would not let herself be frightened! Folken slipped his hands onto her shoulders and paused them there for a moment before removing her cloak. She wore the gown of a fine noblewoman, but that didn't matter. She was a prisoner now.

"I hope you will be comfortable here, Princess Yulari." Folken said and Yulari sat down on a chair in front of a mirror. Folken came up behind her. He put his mouth up to her ear. "Did you miss me?" he whispered and then laughed when Yulari turned from him. "It is as it should be. I have no use for you, but Dornkirk does. You should not have shown him your powers." Folken's face softened for a moment. "Yulari, I truly am sorry. But there is nothing I can do."

"I understand," Yulari spoke with a clear, calm voice. She turned to the blue-haired man. "I want nothing from you. I can take care of myself. Dornkirk will get nothing." She turned away from him again and Folken frowned. He and this lady had a small past. She was a fascinating woman. Allen Schezhar's lover, among other things. 

"Very well, then, if you are so strong, I am sure you will be fine." Folken left the room. She needed him. She wanted her freedom. If he knew Yulari Armine Aston, he knew that she hated to be caged. 

Yulari closed the door behind Folken Stratagos after he left. That man drove her mad! He didn't own her! He thought he knew her, but he didn't. Just because he knew about her mother…

Yulari sat back down again and put her face in her hands. She looked up at the room around her. These walls, again! she thought.

"Ohhh! I can't stand this!" Yulari screamed. Then she stopped. The guard outside her door would hear and tell Folken. She couldn't have that. Quickly she calmed down. Sighing deeply she sank into the chair and stared into the mirror.

"Oh, Allen," she murmured. "Where are you now? Will you come for me again? I love you!" Then Yulari put her head down onto the table nearby and fell asleep. 

(Yulari remembering past events in her dreams):

" Allen!" 

" Yulari, you came!"

"You knew I would. I know mother hates you but since she already hates me, I don't care what she thinks." Yulari stepped into Allen's arms. She had been there for Allen since the time they met at her cousin, Marlene's, funeral. She could tell at once when she had seen him that he needed someone. So she had approached him afterward and Allen and she had become friends. Then they had fallen in love.

"Allen, what did you want to ask me?"

Yulari stared deeply into the blue eyes of the man she worshipped. She was confident of his love. She knew that he had been in love with Marlene, and that he had had a child, but he had long since stopped loving her when she wrote to him to tell him not to love her anymore, because she was happy and loved her husband, the Duke of Freid. 

Allen looked down into Yulari's strange green-gold eyes and felt his heart flutter. They were so alike, he and his love. Both of them outcasts of their family and society. Lonely and yet brave and strong because of their trials.

"I love you Yulari," Allen breathed. He held her against him. Yulari reveled in his warm, gentle touch, but felt as if this happiness could not last, as if the hand of fate were too near them in their joy.

"I want you to come with me to my castle and marry me." 

Allen bent down and brought Yulari's lips to his. Tears streamed down her face because she wanted him, wanted this, but knew what she must do. Slowly, she pulled away from his embrace.

"No, no I can't, Allen, I can't!" She cried.

Allen stared at her, bewildered. "Why not?" was all he could manage to say.

"I do love you, Allen," Yulari felt her voice contract. She couldn't do this! She couldn't! " I just need to grow up! You won't be happy with me now; I'm so young! Only fourteen, Allen, please give me time. I… this wasn't supposed to happen yet."

"Yulari, don't say that. You're as grown up as you need to be. Don't leave me, Yulari."

"I'd never know. I would always wonder 'should I have waited?' What if I get older and you don't love me anymore? You can just say you want to marry me and be with me forever. You might not be thinking right. In your grief you could-"

"Are you saying that I'm still not over Marlene? You have nothing to do with Marlene and me. I didn't just get involved with you to make myself feel better! I love YOU!"

Yulari shook her head. "It's no use. I have to be sure, Allen. I'm sorry." Yulari spun around and ran away, screaming silently at herself.

"Yulari! COME BACK!!! Yulariiii!! Don't leave me!" Allen called from behind her.

Forgive me Allen, Yulari thought. I hope that someday you will understand.

Yulari woke up with a start. Where am I? she wondered. Then she remembered. Her dream had made her feel as if she were with Allen again in Asturia. 

She felt her face; it was wet with tears! Had the strong feelings in that memory made her cry? It was no great wonder. She had felt awful when she had left Allen five years ago. But now she was older, wiser. And they HAD been reunited a month ago. Yulari thought back to that day. It was one of her happiest memories, even though it hadn't happened that long ago. And Yulari didn't have many happy memories. I was right after she had been sold to Zaibach and met Folken for the first time. She had been sold to Zaibach, it was true. Sold to them by her mother.

(Folken's point of view.):

Folken had been the one to buy her. There was a reason. He had seen her in the market place in Asturia, buying fruit. There had been something about her, a glow. A glow that indicated power. He had tried to follow her and been intercepted by his little brother, Van. But after that encounter, he had managed to track the girl down. He went to see her mother about her, knowing that the woman would bend to his wishes, especially since he knew about her. She was the beautiful Lady Niala Ryazumhi, widow of Cowen Ryazumhi, lord of Asturia. Folken knew that Lady Niala hated her daughter. He knew why, as well. So he decided to buy the girl and use her. Perhaps she would prove powerful, under Dornkirk's training. 

Folken met with Lady Niala and asked her about her daughter. He discovered that she did have powers. Strange powers. The ability to conjure fire from nothing and the ability to communicate with other's through nothing but her mind. She could sometimes even read people's thoughts. Folken also found out that Niala not only hated her daughter, she was afraid of her. When Folken told her of his proposal, Niala grinned wickedly. She said that she would be glad to get rid of the girl and get money in the bargain. And so it was done. Princess Yulari Armine Aston Ryazumhi was sold to Lord Folken Stratagos by her mother, Lady Niala Comne Ryazumhi for eighty gold pieces.

This wasn't supposed to happen, Allen thought. Yulari is gone from me again. I was supposed to protect her, and when all this was over, we were going to finally be happy together. Finally we were going to get married. Now what do I do? 

"Allen?" Millerna looked at him. Allen glanced at her. He smiled and sighed. He had come to care greatly for Millerna, but as long as there was any chance for him and Yulari, he would never let himself actually love her. 

"Princess Yulari, my cousin." Millerna said. "We will get her back." Millerna looked at Allen. He only nodded. She stayed a few more seconds, and then left. She knew he was not thinking of her.

Yes, we will get her back, Allen thought. I will get her back. I won't lose her again!

Millerna went to her room. She thought of Yulari, that beautiful woman. Yes, she was a woman, unlike Millerna. She was nineteen years old now, and she and Allen belonged together. Millerna remembered how Hitomi had come to her that one day and asked if she had any cousins. 

"Yes!" Millerna had said. " I have one beautiful cousin, the daughter of Lord Cowen and Lady Niala. Her name is Yulari. She is a princess of the royal court. Not the same as my sister and I but a princess nonetheless."

"She's beautiful?" Hitomi had asked then.

"Very. But since her mother is so beautiful, that's to be expected. Hitomi, why are you asking me all this?"

"It's just that I saw a vision…" Hitomi stammered.

"A vision? Of my cousin?"  
"I don't know…I…um Allen told me about her."

"How does Allen know her?"

"They met at Marlene's funeral."

"Oh…" 

Later on that day in an attack on Zaibach, a woman had rushed up to Millerna. 

"Cousin!" Millerna had cried.

"Princess Millerna," Yulari had said. "Please, tell me, is Allen with you?" 

"Yes he is, but why-"

"Yulari!"

"Allen!" Yulari had then run past Millerna and into Allen's waiting arms. At first Millerna had been bewildered, but then she understood. 

And now Zaibach has captured Yulari again, Millerna thought. She almost wished that they would keep her.

Yulari got up from the dinner table and excused herself from the company of the Dragon Slayers. It was rare (very very rare) for them to have a woman in there midst and so they said nothing. Folken stood a moment later and grabbed her roughly by the arm and escorted her back to her chamber (a cell, really). 

"Have pleasant dreams, princess. To-morrow you will pay Emperor Dornkirk a little visit." Folken left without another word. Yulari glared at the place where he had stood. 

It's no use getting angry and wasting energy now, Yulari warned herself. I must save my strength for to-morrow and what I must do now. Yulari sat down on the end of the hard bed and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl she had met a few months ago. She concentrated her mind to connect it with the mind of that young girl. She was just about to call out to Hitomi when the door of the room slammed open, revealing Folken Stratagos. 

When Folken saw Yulari, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Nothing," Yulari lied.

"Captain," Folken called out over his shoulder.

"Yes Lord Folken," the man said.

"Move the Vione further out of Asturia's range. We don't want any of their ship's to be able to reach us for at least a few days."

"Yes my Lord." The man left.

Folken came and sat next to Yulari. "You can call to them all you want, but you belong to Dornkirk now. They'll never find you. And in a few days, you won't want to be found. You'll be one of us."

"Allen! Save me! Please…" Yulari called to him. But for some reason, his mind wasn't responding. She probed deeper, trying to "hear" his thoughts so perhaps she could understand why she wasn't getting through. Then she heard it.

"Millerna-"

Allen was thinking about Millerna! At a time like this! When Yulari needed him most!

"Millerna-" There it was again. Yulari saw the truth now. She had left Allen five years ago and that had been the real end of their love. Allen loved Millerna now; Yulari had stayed away for too long. It was too late for her and Allen and what they had had five years earlier. Too late.

Yulari sank to the floor and wept. She felt so alone. How would she escape to-morrow if she had no where to escape to?

Folken didn't want to hurt Yulari, but he did want her to become part of Zaibach. They would need her power against the Dragon.

That woman, he thought, has strange origins. He remembered clearly the day two months ago when Yulari had been trying to escape the Vione and he confronted her.

She had been trying to climb into one of the gymelefs. Folken had grabbed her wrist with his false hand, gripping so hard that Yulari screamed.

"Let me go!!! Let me go!AHHH!"

"No! You have no where to go, you belong here!"

"Never!"

"Yulari! I know your mother hates you! I know why as well."

Yulari had paused in her struggle. Blood dripped from her wrist but she seemed not to notice.

"What?" she whispered.

"You represent the happiness your mother could have had if you had not been born. You were an unwanted child. Even Lord Ryazumhi knew that. If you hadn't been born, your mother would still live with her love in Palas. She would be happy. That's why she hates you."

Tears were streaming down Yulari's face.

"You are a princess of Asturia that no one wants. Not your mother, not even your father, King Aston. You are a bastard child whom no one really loves."  
Yulari could not speak.

"But I understand. I am a failure of a king and a betrayer of my country. That is why I want you to stay here. With me."

Yulari had collapsed then, unable to stand because of the pain from Folken's intense grip and the loss of blood. And maybe also from the shock of being judged so right.

Thoughts of escape were washed from Yulari's mind with her tears. She was once again unwanted. She had no where to go. Allen didn't love her. 

Morning came and Folken sent men to fetch her. Yulari made no protest. Her mind was a blank. She didn't even know where she was or where she was going. 

A small ship was waiting in the hanger in order to take Yulari and Folken to see Dornkirk. With its newly powered engines, it would take them only till evening to get to the Zaibach capital. 

Folken wondered why Yulari was so far away, so sunken into herself. He supposed that she was saving her energy for a grand escape. He leaned toward her.

"It's no use. Don't try to escape again."

Yulari didn't appear to hear him at all. Puzzled, Folken watched her in silence for the next five hours.

Dornkirk was waiting in his high seat in front of the Destiny Prognostication Device. Guards brought Yulari forward to him and Folken stayed behind in the shadows, observing this meeting with great interest.

"So," Dornkirk grumbled. "You are the lady with great powers. The one who might kill me some day." 

Yulari did not even seem to notice Dornkirk. Her eyes glowed dimly in the torchlight and her dark hair flowed loosely around her body, seeming to have a life of its own.

"Speak, witch! What do you have to say?" Dornkirk ordered.

Yulari's lips curled into a wry smile, but she said nothing.

"You're power will be mine. Do not try to resist me." Dornkirk eyed her small figure, looking to see her squirm beneath his gaze the way everyone else did. Yulari did not even flinch.

Dornkirk was losing patience. "So you are not afraid of me? Well I know that you will not willingly give me your power, so I will take the only way I know how. By killing you!"

Yulari still did not move, but in the background, Folken gaped.

"But lord, you said that she would become one of us!" he protested.

"She is not willing. So I must TAKE her powers from her!"

"No!"

Yulari turned. It was Folken who had shouted. Suddenly he was at her side. "If any of you tries to touch her, I'll kill you!"

Yulari gasped. Why was Folken saving her?

The guards paused in their attack. Should they challenge Folken? They looked to Dornkirk for further orders.

"Folken, what are you doing?"

Folken glared at Dornkirk. "I won't let you kill her! It wasn't part of the plan!"

"So be it!" Dornkirk yelled and the guards charged Folken. He fought them off easily with his sword, killing two of the six guards. Yulari was only in shock for a moment before she reached one of the dead men and retrieved their sword and began to fight as well. Her step father had trained her in the sword and she was just as good as the next man, though not quite as good as Folken, but she managed to watch his back and take out one of the guards with a strong lunge and thrust to the stomach. The guard fell to the ground. Yulari turned and saw another man running at Folken from behind while Folken was in the middle of fighting someone else. 

"Look out!" Yulari called. She ran and sideswiped the attacker's sword from a fatal blow to Folken. 

A moment later, Folken turned around and struck the man down, having knocked away the other guard he had been fighting. "Thank you," he said to Yulari and then grabbed her free hand. "This way!" He began to run away from Dornkirk and toward the hanger where the ship was still docked. 

"Folken!" they heard Dornkirk scream as they entered the ship. Folken looked back for a moment. Then he squeezed Yulari's hand and ran up the gangplank and into the ship.

"Take off now," he ordered the pilot. Soon they were out of Zaibach and headed back to the Vione. 

"Won't the guards at the Vione arrest you?" Yulari asked Folken.

"It will take a while for the news to travel. We will travel through to-night and arrive there in the morning. I'll try and figure out what we can do then." Folken sank down into one of the passenger seats. He closed his eyes. Yulari looked at him a moment longer.

"Thank you for saving my life. I know what it is costing you." 

"No you don't." Folken said. "But it doesn't matter," He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It was worth it."

"**The Vione is just ahead, Lord Folken," one of the pilots informed them. Folken lifted his head. **

"Contact Dilandau," he told them. "Tell him we have returned early."

"Yes, Lord."

Yulari studied Folken. He looked tired still. He had been asleep these past few hours, probably due to the stress of the fight back at Zaibach H.Q. Also probably because he knew he had just made himself an outlaw amongst those in Zaibach's ranks who had heard what he had done. Soon he would be hunted down and be either killed or brought before Dornkirk. Folken shivered. He never wanted to see Dornkirk again. All he wanted was… He looked over at Yulari and found her staring at him. She looked away when their eyes met. Folken sighed within. He was a fool to think she could ever care for him. To her, he was the enemy. 

"Why are you back so early?! Didn't the woman resist Emperor Dornkirk?" Dilandau shouted as soon as Folken had stepped out of the ship.

"Matters have changed, Dilandau. The Princess is now under my care. See that she is comfortable in the eastend quarters." Folken walked past Dilandau without paying any more attention to him. He had to go and jam the communications from Dornkirk and General Adelfus before it was found out by Dilandau and his men that Folken was a traitor. Also he needed time to think.

"Come here woman," Dilandau ordered. "I'll take you to your room."

Yulari was nervous, but stepped forward. What was Folken going to do? Did he have any plan at all? 

Yulari's room was incredible. She hadn't known that the Vione had housed such luxury.

Perhaps that's because I was always locked in a cell, she thought. 

The door slammed behind her. Yulari spun around. Dilandau had gone without saying a word. Just like him, thought Yulari.

She sat down on the large bed. Looking down at herself, she could see she was a mess. All that exertion from fighting and traveling had brought her to this present state. At the thought of fighting, Yulari recalled the image of Folken, fighting off his fellow men for her. And for what, Yulari wondered.

"I want you to stay here with me," Folken had said, that time she had tried to escape, two months ago.

What did he mean by that? Does he care for me? Yulari sighed and got off the bed. She opened the closet door and was surprised to see that it was filled with Asturian type gowns. Shock filled her. Did Folken plan on me staying in this room since I came here? Did he order to have these gowns made for me when I first came? He must have. He must have thought that I was going to become part of them for certain, and then when Dornkirk ordered to have me killed… It all was making a little more sense now. Just a little.

Yulari chose a gown that was white with a pale blue bodice. She changed into it and traded her red slippers for a pair of dark blue ones that were on the closet floor. In a nearby drawer, she found long gloves and put them on, her previous pair having been ruined while fighting. 

Yulari then sat in front of a mirror and brushed through her hair, staring at the reflection that looked back at her. Dark eyes met dark eyes and welled up with tears. It seemed as if Folken wanted to be friends with her, but what were they going to do? They couldn't fight everyone in the whole Vione! 

Later, Yulari laid down on the soft bed, wearing the dress she had put on. There had been nightdresses in the closet, but Yulari didn't feel comfortable getting so comfortable in a place that could turn hostile toward her at a moment's notice.

Trying to sleep was a futile cause. Yulari just couldn't. She had to talk to Folken and see if he had a plan as to just how they were going to get out of there. Flying off the bed, Yulari walked swiftly out the bedroom door and through the halls, looking for someone to ask where Folken was. She saw Gatti, Miguel and Shesta waling toward her.

"Good," she breathed. "Could you tell me where I can find Lord Folken?" she asked. Miguel smiled and hit her in the face.

"What are you doing!" Folken yelled. He pushed away the Dragon Slayers and picked up the unconscious Yulari in his arms. "Get away!" he cried, trying to shove his way past them. But they held onto his arms and dragged him into one of the cells. 

Dilandau showed up then. "We heard about your little betrayal in Dornkirk's fortress." He said. Folken gasped. How had the message gotten through? Dilandau answered his question for him. "General Adelfus sent some of his messengers. So you fell for this stupid girl, huh?" Dilandau laughed. "Bad move, Folken. Now I will take your place and you'll have to die. Too bad. Ha hahaha!!!"

Folken glared after Dilandau. He looked down at Yulari. She was still unconscious. Blood was dripping from cuts on her face. He held her closer.

Yulari remembering:

A twelve-year-old girl in a white dress was running through the fields outside of her home, near the boarders of Fanelia, picking beautiful flowers. Up at the top of a tree, she saw a beautiful blossom.

"Ohh," she gasped. Tossing back her long, dark hair, she began to climb up the tree. But she got stuck with fear and cried out for help. 

Two men out riding came up to the base of the tree. One was actually only a few years older than the girl herself was. The other was a distinguished looking man. The young man stood in his saddle and pulled off his cloak and shirt. Wings emerged from his back. White wings that were the same colour as new snow. The girl gasped. The man flew up and grabbed her around the waist. "Don't be frightened," he whispered to her. The girl wasn't. He carefully placed her back down on the ground. Then he smiled and flew back up to the top of the tree. When he came back down, he handed the girl the flower. "This is what you wanted, right?" He asked her kindly. 

"Yes," the girl said. "Thank you!"

The young man nodded and his wings disappeared as he walked back to his companion and then rode away again. The young girl looked after them for a while, holding the flower to her face. 

Yulari's eyes fluttered open. Folken was standing over her, mopping blood from her face. He looked so kind right then, Yulari had a sudden thought.

"You were the boy who got me down from the tree and gave me the flower," she said. Folken looked surprised, but after a moment, he nodded.

"I thought so," Yulari said. Folken said nothing and started to bind her wounds.

"Where are we? What happened?" 

"We are in a cell. The Dragon Slayers were beating you. You must have blacked out. They know about what happened."

"Oh," Yulari sat up a little.

"Do you know why they were beating you?"

"Yes, I remember hearing their thoughts. Dornkirk ordered them to. In order to intimidate me, I guess." Yulari groaned from the pain she felt. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to get out of here. I just needed to wait for you to wake up. Can you travel?" Yulari nodded. "Good," Folken said and picked her up again. 

He set her down right next to the door. With his metal hand, he broke the lock and then opened the door. He turned back and held out his hand to her. Yulari looked at it and then Folken realized he had held out his metal hand. He quickly began to take it back, but Yulari grabbed it and held it. He looked at her in surprise. She merely stared at him, looking into his brown eyes. "Aren't we going?" she asked. 

Through the halls they moved, as quickly and quietly as they could. When they got to the hanger, Yulari looked for the ship. It wasn't there. "I guess we can take a guymelef, " she began when she looked over at Folken and saw him taking off his cloak and shirt. The image of his younger self doing the same thing years ago flashed through her mind. But this time the wings that emerged were black as the night sky. She ran over to him. 

"A guymelef would be too hard to hide. They will look for us. Come on." Folken placed his arms around her and pulled her to him. Yulari wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as they lifted off the ground and into the sky outside the Vione and headed west, toward Asturia. "Where are we going to go," asked Yulari.

"To face our pasts." Folken replied. He looked at her. "I've got to face Van, and you've got to face King Aston." Yulari nodded. It was about time she met her real father.

The woods seemed friendly compared to the hostile look of the Vione off in the distance. Folken and Yulari had made their camp in the thickest growth of trees they could find. They had no blankets to keep them warm. Yulari shivered and Folken gently wrapped his dark wings around her and drew her to him. Then he leaned back against a tree trunk. Yulari breathed out a sigh and laid her head against his shoulder. She didn't understand how she felt about Folken, but she recognized the feelings; they were the beginnings of love. 

Morning dawned and in the dimmest light Yulari and Folken began to travel swiftly, staying low near the trees, to prevent being spotted. Every once and a while they could here the sounds of guymelefs in the distance. Then they would land in the woods and hide themselves in the tree branches and stay still for a long time. They had to be particularly careful because Zaibach could turn their guymelefs invisible, but Yulari kept sending out mind probes to make sure that none of them were getting too close to them.

Yulari's skirt kept getting ripped from all of the climbing they were doing. "When we get to Asturia, remind me to change before I am presented at court," she joked. 

Later on, as dusk was creeping up on them, they forced to land by a stream in order to get some water.

"I'm so thirsty!" Yulari cried out and ran to the water.

"If you're that thirsty, why not just jump in!" Folken laughed as he pushed her in to a shallow part of the water.

"Ahh!" Yulari cried. "Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"Do princesses have water fights?" Folken teased.

"I'm not a real princess, so beware!" Yulari began to splash Folken and then tackled him and shoved him into the stream. That started a real fight and the two were laughing like children as they got each other soaking wet. They both hadn't laughed in years. It was like a release of tension for both of them, and years of sadness seemed to melt away.

Yulari stopped splashing and laughing suddenly and whispered to herself, "Oh, no."

Folken noticed the change immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're in danger," Yulari said, grabbing his hands and pulling him away from the shore and across the stream. Suddenly a crimla claw shot out of no-where at the two. They dropped to their knees to avoid being impaled. Then they were up again and running as best as they could to the other side of the stream.

"Who is that!" Folken cried. Yulari concentrated and used her power. "It's Dallet!" she told him.

"Dallet?" Folken was startled. Suddenly, he stopped running. Yulari stopped with him.

"Dallet!" Folken called. The guymelef stopped. "Don't do this. You don't have to. I know you don't want to. Come with us." Folken spoke calmly. Dallet paused. 

"I can't." he finally said. "I'm sorry." Dallet shot out a crimla-claw. Folken drew his sword and hit the claw, sending it sprawling in all directions. Then Folken charged back across the stream and attacked the guymelef. A claw shot out again. It was heading straight for Folken's head. 

"Folken!" Yulari screamed. She ran forward and held up her arms. Blue flames shot out of her palms and the claw melted in mid-air, just a foot away from Folken's face. 

"What the?-" Dallet cried.

Yulari's eyes blazed and she turned on Dallet and looked into his mind. The fire shot forth again and Dallet's guymelef's legs melted from beneath him.

"Now you can't follow us." Yulari told him in a strange voice. "Come on," she said to Folken. Then they walked away from the guymelef wreck and back into the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This isn't very fun," Yulari said. She and Folken were squished onto one large tree branch. They were going to stay the night there. It was better to stay out of sight and off the ground to avoid the Dragon Slayers. 

"I'll take the first watch," Folken said, putting his arm around Yulari's waist. "And I'll make sure that you don't fall off."

"Thanks," Yulari breathed and tried to fall asleep. She found that she just couldn't, though, and opened her eyes to see Folken gazing down at her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Is there something wrong," she asked stupidly because she felt she should say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Yulari, maybe you don't know, I don't see how you couldn't tell but, I-" Folken stopped and looked embarrassed.

"What is it," Yulari prompted him.

Folken took her hands in his, one flesh, one metal. Yulari didn't mind, though. 

"Yulari, I'm in love with you. I love you."

"That's funny, because I'm in love with you." Yulari told him. Folken smiled, then laughed, almost triumphantly. Then he kissed her. 

"I never thought I would fall in love. I never thought YOU would love ME." Folken said.

"Well, stranger things have happened." Yulari kissed him back. "We're the same, I guess. I'm a bastard princess and you're a failed king and traitor."

"No, we're the same in heart, but you're better than me. My case was my choice. You were born as what you are. I am no longer a king or even a prince. And no one will ever think of me as one again. But no matter what, everyone will always see you as a princess."

"Thank you," Yulari whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Palas lay before them. The two travelers had managed to avoid being caught off guard by anymore guymelefs. They saw less and less flying over their heads each day.

"Well, I guess we'd better get this over with." Yulari said, knowing that neither of them was looking forward to the confrontations to come.

"Before we go, promise me something," Folken said reaching for Yulari and tilting her face up towards his.

"What?" she asked.

"Promise me you'll marry me when all this is finished."

"I will." They kissed. Someone in front of them coughed. Surprised, Yulari and Folken stopped and looked to see who it was. It was Allen.

Oh great! Yulari thought. Out loud she said, "Allen! How nice to see you!" Her voice was very high-pitched and nervous. She left Folken's side.

"Yulari. Who is that you're with? Isn't he from-"

"Zaibach? Oh, well. Um, he was, but now he isn't, see? He saved me and, uh, we are, uh… engaged?"

"Engaged!" Allen cried. "What about me?!" 

"Allen," Yulari said softly. "I know you love Millerna. You just felt you had to marry me out of duty. But you don't love me anymore and I don't love you. I love Folken."

"Aha! Well great!" Allen did not seem pleased. "Because Millerna is going to marry Dryden!"

"Well stop her," Yulari said calmly. "Now Zaibach is after us, so you'd better take us to the palace."

"Alright," Allen said casting a sour glance at Folken, he turned around and began to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yulari! You're alright!" Hitomi said, running up to the pretty princess. Yulari hugged Hitomi, whom she had gotten quite close to in the time they had spent together. They had shared their talents and taught each other a little of them.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to Folken." Yulari said. Folken stepped up behind them. Hitomi gasped. Van's brother? She wondered. 

"Thanks to him?" Hitomi asked. Yulari laughed. 

"He saved my life."

"Ohhh," Hitomi said and caught a glimpse of a beautiful ring with a red stone in it on Yulari's ring finger on her left hand. Yulari followed her gaze. "Oh, and we're engaged," she blushed.

"How nice," Hitomi said. She'd have to ask Yulari about how THAT had happened later. "But what about Allen?" she asked, remembering the two people had been in love.

"That's over. It's been over for longer than we both realized."

"I see." Another thing to find out about later.

Millerna came forward. "Cousin, I'm so glad you're safe." Millerna actually did look happy, even though that could have been because Allen was free again.

"Thank you," Yulari said. "Millerna Hime, would you mind if I spoke to you for a minute?"

"Not at all." Millerna turned and Yulari and she walked away together.

Now what can Yulari want to say to Millerna? Hitomi wondered. Yet another thing to ask about later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you need to say?" Millerna asked, skipping the formalities.

"I, um. Millerna I'm not just your cousin like everyone thinks. I-I'm your sister."

"WHAT!" Millerna cried. "How is that possible?"

"My mother, Lady Niala, was King Aston's mistress for a time. He was trying to procure a son for an heir. I would have been raised with you even though I'm a girl and the Queen was willing to accept me as a daughter, but because my hair is dark it was thought that too many questions would be asked. My mother hates me because after I was born, the King banished her from his presence. If I had had light hair, I would have lived in the palace and she would have been allowed to stay on as my nursemaid. But-" Yulari stopped. "I know it is a lot to take in right now, but I need to face my father. My real father. I've never met him. He has probably forgotten about me. Marlene always felt sorry for me. She invited me to Freid often so that I could get away from my mother."

"Your mother can't really hate you that much," Millerna said.

"She's the one who sold me to Zaibach in the first place." Yulari stated.

Millerna gasped. "Oh, Yulari," she said and put her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. But I actually am glad that you're my sister."

"Really," Yulari asked.

"Yes. I need another older sister. And you're closer to my age than Eries is. And here," Millerna said reaching into a chest nearby. "I think Marlene would have wanted you to have this; and so do I. I saved it when we fled from Freid."

"Thank you, Millerna," Yulari whispered as she held the treasure against her.

It was Marlene's music box.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hitomi?" Yulari said as she entered the chamber that had been prepared for her.

Hitomi turned around. "Yulari." 

Yulari put the music box on a table near the bed. She sat down and Hitomi sat down next to her.

"I suppose you're curious as to what exactly is going on." Hitomi only nodded, so Yulari took a deep breath and began again. "I was on the Vione and I tried to call out to Allen and he didn't answer. He-he was thinking of Millerna. That's when I knew that he loved her now and not me. The next day I was taken before Emperor Dornkirk and he was about to have me killed when Folken interceded and saved my life. We escaped and came here. I fell in love with him in the process. I first saw him a long time ago when I was young. He was kind to me. He is like that now again. I love him more than I ever loved Allen. And he loves me. We came here to join in the fight against Zaibach and to confront our pasts. You see, Folken is Van's older brother." Hitomi nodded here. She knew that. Yulari went on, "And I am King Aston's daughter."

Hitomi gasped. "What! How can that be?" Yulari told her sad story. "So you're Millerna's sister?"  
"Half-sister, but still a sister. To-morrow I am going to see my father and face him. Oh, Hitomi! What if he hates me like my mother does?! What if-"

"I'm sure he won't hate you. He'll love you. Everyone does, Yulari," Hitomi told her.

"Thanks," Yulari said. "I've never met him before. I have only seen him once, at a tournament, and that was from a distance. I am frightened."

"But you have your mind power. You can tell what he really thinks of you."

Yulari shook her head. "I don't think that's fair. Besides, I'm afraid of what I'd find in his mind."

"Everything is going to be alright," Hitomi told her. 

"Could you stay with me here, though to-night?" Yulari asked. "I sure would appreciate it."

"Sure," Hitomi told her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Van," Folken said as he entered his brother's chamber.

"What do you want!?" Van yelled.

"I just want to be your brother again. And join you in fighting against Zaibach." He stepped closer.

"Get away from me!!!" Van cried. "You aren't my brother anymore!"

Van ran past Folken out of the room. Folken sighed.

"Van, I've changed, I swear. I am not the same man I was a few months ago." Folken thought of the reason for that. It was Yulari. She had changed his heart. Once again he felt kindness in his heart. He felt like a boy again, innocent and strong. He felt like Folken Fanel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here it goes," Yulari said. 

"Don't worry," Millerna told her. "Father is a wonderful man. It will all turn out fine." She looked at her new sister and hugged her. "You look like a queen."

"Thank you," Yulari said. She smoothed her hand over golden brow band. It's cool metal felt nice against her pounding head. She wore a new dress from Millerna with a long white skirt and an aqua blue bodice. Her long hair had been brushed and everything was in place. Yulari reached for Millerna's hand and squeezed it for an instant, then she stepped forward and the guard opened the door to the throne room for her.

Yulari walked near the throne and then curtsied and knelt before the King.

"Who are you, beautiful maiden," King Aston asked, "who has requested an audience with me to-day?"

Yulari looked up at the man who was her father. "I am Yulari Armine Ryazumhi Aston, daughter of Lady Niala Ryazumhi and-" Yulari stopped. The King leaned forward and stared at her. 

"Can it be?" he muttered. "Guards, leave us." He said after a moment.

There was a pause and then the guards left the chamber. 

"Come here," King Aston said and motioned to Yulari. She got up and stood in front of him. He reached down from his throne and put his hand under her chin, lifting her face. 

"You look so remarkably like your mother. You are so beautiful. How old are you?"  
"Nineteen."  
"That old! It is hard to believe that after all these years. I thought of you nearly every day. What is your name again?"

"Yulari." Tears swam in her eyes.

"A beautiful name. Niala always knew I loved beautiful names. What did you want from me? Is Niala sick? Are you in trouble? Tell me." Yulari began to cry. Gava took her in his arms and she told him everything. He was an amazing listener. After she had related her most recent experiences to him, he put her at an arm's length and looked into her eyes.

"Forgive me, my dear daughter. I never knew. Really. I am so sorry." 

"I know. I do forgive you."

"I love you. You have grown into such a beautiful strong woman. I am proud of you. I hope from now on you will stay in the palace, as a real princess, and as my daughter."

"Thank you."

"Now what is this you said about being engaged? I must meet the man." 

"I am engaged to marry Folken Fanel. Formally known as Folken Stratagos of Zaibach."

"I know him! I met him. He is a good man?"

"He may not always have been, but he is now. He saved my life, and he has joined with Asturia."

"I will have to have a talk with him." King Aston said.

"I had better get back now. I have taken enough of your time."

"I will always have time for you now, Yulari. Do not be afraid to come to me."

"Thank you, Father." Yulari said and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Van!" Yulari called. Van turned around. Yulari had gone to the palace gardens after her meeting with her father. She saw Van was there too.

"Princess Yulari?" he asked.

"Just Yulari, please. I am going to marry your brother, after all."

"I see. Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I love him, and he's changed. He's like his old self again."  
"What would you know about Folken's old self?" Van snapped.

Yulari told him. Van was silent.

"I'm sorry," he told her at last. 

"I admit I hated him at first, but he needed me, he still does. He-he has gone through a lot. I understand if you can't forgive him right away. But can't you at least accept him?"  
"I guess I can try. But I don't trust him. He has to earn that." Yulari nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Yulari was thinking about the day's events. I'll be able to stay in the palace, she thought. I won't have to see my mother anymore unless I really want to. Then after the war is over and Zaibach is put in their place, Folken and I can get married. She smiled at that thought. Then, a disturbing image entered her mind. What would happen to Hitomi? She saw her being lifted up in a blue light, never to be seen or heard from again.

"I don't want Hitomi to go," Yulari murmured. "I want her to be happy, but I'd miss her too much. She is a good friend."

She heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw the approaching figure and called out.

"Folken!" She hurried to him. His arms enveloped her. 

"How was the meeting with your father to-day?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she breathed. "He said that he loves me and wants to accept me as his real daughter. I'm a legitimate princess now."

He laughed. "You see, no one can help but adore you. Especially me." She sighed. "What is it?" he said.

"Van," she replied. 

"Ah, yes. Our relationship needs time to heal. All you have to do is get to know your father. I have to get Van to trust me. That is a hard task after what I have done."

"Folken, the truth is you haven't really DONE anything! Everyone just misunderstands. Can't you set him straight."

He chuckled again. "I'm afraid they'll believe what they want to believe. It's part of the trust issue. If they don't trust me, why should they believe what I say? But don't worry, time will heal all wounds, as they say."

"I hope so." Yulari said.

"Now I want you to get a good sleep. To-morrow, I will meet with your father to begin plans against Zaibach, among other things," he winked at her and she blushed.

"Good-night, Folken," Yulari said as she walked away from him and toward her chamber.

"I hope you are right," she added to herself. "I truly do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My lord, what are we going to do about Folken and the princess?" a sorcerer asked.

"The same thing that he planned to use to divide the Dragon from that other girl. We will use the Fate Alteration Engine. We will get the woman to turn her heart back to Allen Schezhar. With her too busy to protect Folken, he will be easy to capture. Then we will lure her to us, using him." Dornkirk answered with a smirk. "That's when we can get rid of Folken and drain her body of her powers."

"Very good, my Lord." The sorcerer slid into the shadows to prepare the Fate Alteration Engine for its first test.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning dawned in Asturia and Yulari yawned and stretched. To-day was an important day. The first of their plans against Zaibach would begin and they would put them into motion as soon as possible.

Yulari got dressed and left her room. She ate a small meal and then walked around the palace grounds.

Where is everyone? She wondered. Clouds passed over the sun high above. Yulari shivered. She felt suddenly cold and hot at once.

Footsteps approached from behind her. She felt both dread and anticipation at their sound.

"Yulari," a voice said. She turned around.

"Allen," she breathed. The world turned dark and Yulari felt dizzy. Allen looked at her. For some strange reason he had sought her out. He needed her. He loved her. 

Walking slowly toward Yulari, Allen felt the pull of her heart. What force was willing him to her? 

Yulari blinked. Allen put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. What's happening?! Her mind shouted at her, but Allen's eyes were drowning out the warnings. 

"Yulari," Allen said. His face was dangerously close. "You and I belong together. Don't marry Folken. We are meant to be."

No! Yulari thought. Out loud she said, "Allen." His head moved closer to hers. 

For some strange reason, Yulari wanted him to kiss her. She closed her eyes and let his lips brush hers. Then her eyes flashed open. She pulled away. In her head, a memory had opened. It was one of her mother. She had hated Allen. One of the things she had said to Yulari once stuck out now and Yulari was in shock from what she had almost done. 

"Allen has kissed so many women and girls;

I wonder if he knows the difference between any of their lips," the Lady Niala had said. Yulari had dismissed it then, but now for some reason, it brought her back from whatever force had been holding her heart and mind. 

"Allen, you love Millerna. And I love Folken. I'm sorry."

Allen glared as Yulari ran away from him. I always lose her, he thought.

As Yulari ran, a strange cry broke through her thoughts. She was hearing someone else's thoughts.

"Folken!" she screamed. She ran as fast as she could in her elaborate skirts until she reached the edge of the palace grounds. There were two guymelefs with long hair and Folken in their hands.

"Say good-bye to your sweetheart!" Eriya cried and flew away. Naria followed.

"Nooooooo!" Yulari yelled after them. But it was no good; Folken was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sure he'll be alright. We can get him back. Don't worry." Hitomi said.

"It's my fault. I was…distracted. I could have saved him."

"You couldn't have fought two guymelefs! Don't be silly, Yulari."

"I could have stopped them with my powers." Yulari replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. Try not to think about it."

"I'll try." 

When the palace was still. Yulari got out of bed and paced. She walked to the window.

"Will I never be allowed to be truly happy?" she asked the stars and the Mystic Moon high above her. She lifted her white face to the light of the Mystic Moon. 

"Please!" she whispered. "Please let us save Folken!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll get him back, I promise." Allen told Yulari the next morning. They were aboard the Crusade, Allen's ship.

"Thank you. Allen?" Yulari said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She blushed.

Allen shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me."

"You're a wonderful man. Millerna is very lucky."

"I told you, Millerna's marrying Dryden. That's fine with me. He will make her happy."

"Oh, I see. Well, someday you'll make some woman very happy."

"Thank you."

The ship left Asturia and headed toward Zaibach. 

A few days later they entered Zaibach's airfield. They docked with the Fortress at night. 

All of Allen's men left and stood around Yulari and Allen to protect them from direct attack.

Yulari's eyes burned fiercely, just as they had the first time she had faced Dornkirk. All of the men looked at her a little strangely. 

In the prison hold, they found the cell where Folken was.

"Y-Yulari?" he gasped.

Yulari bent down to be at eye level with him. "Yes, it's me."

He smiled weakly. Allen cut down the lock with his sword. The others watched as Yulari and Allen went in and helped Folken to his feet.

Suddenly a blue light enveloped them.

"What? What's happening!" Yulari cried.

In a flash, the three of them were in front of Dornkirk's high seat.

Dornkirk laughed at their bewilderment. Yulari stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Good question. I want you. Surrender!"

"Never!"

"Then he dies."

Before Yulari or Allen could react, guards came. They picked up Folken and ran their swords through him. Blood seeped through his mouth. He fell forward, into Yulari's arms. He managed to look up at her.

"Yulari, I-" he went limp in her arms. Yulari stared at him in shock. He was dead!

"Yulari!" Allen called. He grabbed her arms and pulled her away from Folken's body. "Come on!"

Somehow she found herself running alongside Allen, away from Dornkirk and his guards, and the man that she loved whom was now only a corpse. 

Yulari's legs didn't seem to want to work. Shock was setting in and she felt physically ill. She tripped and Allen was forced to stop. But the guards were suddenly upon them and there were too many to fight. 

"Commander!" It was Gadess and the others. Together they helped Allen defeat the guards. Then Allen picked up Yulari, who was still on the ground, and ran for the ship. They just got on when some guymelefs managed to fly out after them.

Yulari lay in one of the small rooms on the ship. She let the tears come, but none of them fell because then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a darkened room in the palace of Asturia, sat a woman with her head leaning against the frame of the window. She sighed and closed her tired eyes. Her mind focused intensely on one person, one other mind, and one man. 

Folken had to be alive! Oh, please! Yulari probed with her mind. But she found only emptiness. He was gone.

"No," she whispered, lowering her head. "I will never be happy!"

Someone entered. "Yulari?" Hitomi sat near her.

"Oh, Hitomi. How did this happen? How can he be-dead?" 

Hitomi sighed. "Maybe there is something we can do." 

"Like what?" Yulari sat up, eager.

"I don't exactly know, but you and I have powers. Perhaps we could use them, and if we tried hard enough…"

"Impossible! You and I can't bring a man back from the dead!"

"But just think about our powers! You can read minds. You know Folken's mind and you could focus your mind power to call his mind and use your fire to call to his body."

Yulari looked at her skeptically. Hitomi went on. "I know that I can change the future. If I think positively enough, it could be a true and good future. We COULD do it, Yulari!"

Yulari looked out the window. In front of her eyes, the image of Folken's face loomed. She turned back.

"I'll do it," she said firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but they felt they knew what they were supposed to do, and they knew what they wanted to accomplish. Both of their wills were so strong in those moments of beginning that there was no hesitancy and they started right away.

"Okay, are you ready," Hitomi breathed. Yulari looked at her from across the room.

"As ready as I ever will be," she replied.

Their eyes shut. Hitomi held on to her pendant, gripping it with all her might. Yulari's mind was a fierce fire of its own, thinking over and over only one word; Folken. Her heart felt like it was on fire. Slowly she opened her eyes. She gasped. Her chest was on fire! No, wait. Not on fire, just burning. Her powers had never manifested themselves this way and it was taking all of the strength of her own heart to keep the magic flowing.

Hitomi opened her eyes. She had seen that this would happen. Yulari's eyes were lit up from the glow that the strange blue flames cast around the room. In fact, Hitomi didn't even think she could see the room anymore. The two of them appeared to be surrounded by blackness.

Change, Hitomi thought. Please change. Folken has to live again. 

She felt weak. Across from her, Yulari cried out in pain. Her mind was hurting her, so hard was she concentrating. At the same moment, the two of them collapsed onto their knees. They looked like they were pleading with someone for their lives. But they were pleading for someone else's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's going on in there?" Van asked Allen.

"I don't know. Let's interrupt."

They opened the door and were immediately surrounded by the same blackness. They saw Hitomi and Yulari lying on the ground. They looked as if they were suffering acutely.

"Hitomi!" Van said as he rushed to her side. He picked her up and looked into her face.

"Van," Hitomi whispered. "We must bring back…your brother…We…please, lend me…your strength. I can't do it without…you"

"Of course," Van said. "Aagggh!" he felt the energy drain out of him. He dropped Hitomi and they both fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Allen ran over to Yulari. "Allen, please help us," she begged him. She looked so weak.

"I will," Allen replied. He touched her shoulder, and joined his mind to hers. He had no power but he knew that she could feed off of his strength of heart as well as his physical energy.

A bright blue light suddenly filled the space, blinding them. Silence ensued. Hitomi, Van, Allen and Yulari all stood as best as they could and gazed at the center of the room. A white figure floated there. It slowly opened up to reveal a man. He sprouted wings from his back and descended to the ground. There he collapsed in front of them all.

Yulari was the first to approach him. She knelt down and put her hands on his back. Gently, she turned him to face her. His eyes opened. Beautiful and brown, they smiled up at her. His body was new, whole. He had two arms and no tattoo. He was-

"Folken," Yulari whispered. Slowly he got to his feet. His wings were still spread. They were pure white.

He wrapped his arms around Yulari and held her like that for a moment. Then he let go.

Van approached the two. He looked into the face of his brother.

"My brother. You are alive." He said. Folken nodded and opened his arms.   
"Come here brother," Folken said.

Van ran into his brother's arms and they embraced, as they had not for so many years. Folken was forgiven. Van now knew that. He forgave him and he trusted him. He loved his brother.

Then, the four people walked out of the room.

"I think I'm late for an appointment with the King," Folken said. "I had better not keep him waiting any longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yulari sat in her room, playing the lyre. She was so happy. She had never truly been happy before. Her wedding to Folken was in a month and Zaibach's forces were being scattered. The only thing amiss in Gaea was the fact that Hitomi was not there anymore. 

Van strode around the palace in an unhappy state. He was miserable unless kept busy with battle plans and Folken and his plans to re-build Fanelia. Van had decided to hand over his kingship to his brother, seeing as how he was the eldest as well as wiser. So that meant that Yulari would be queen of Fanelia. That was fine with her. She needed a place to call home. Finally she would have one. And she could always come to Asturia and visit her sisters and father.

Yulari sighed. Yes, she was happy. But what about Hitomi?

Oh, Hitomi, Yulari called out with her mind. Will you ever come back? Please come back! We all miss you! And…we need you, too.

Yulari gasped as down in the gardens below, she saw a pillar of blue light stretch down from the sky. The form of a girl emerged from it.

"Hitomi!" Yulari cried and ran out of the palace to meet her.

She ran up to the girl from the Mystic Moon and hugged her hard.

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"I heard you call, and I realized, I need you guys too. I want to stay on Gaea now. It's my real home. So I said goodbye to my mom and dad and brother and here I am!"

"Hitomi!" Van yelled and ran up to her. He picked her up and swung her around. 

"I'm here to stay Van!"

"Good!" Van said.

Yulari looked up at the sky. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Everything was right in this world. Happiness was predominant and it would stay that way now.

THE END

I hope this fanfic wasn't too mushy. Oh well. If you liked it, please e-mail me! If you hated it, you can tell me that too. I don't care, but as a writer, I need criticism. I'm planning on writing another fanfic soon. It will be different than this, of course, a different story and what not.

Here is my e-mail address: Utena18@utena.zzn.com


End file.
